iThink I've Met Freddie Before
by yuiheartsyou
Summary: Carly and Freddie have both met each other even before Freddie even moved to Seattle. Will they remember? Will it change everything between them?


**Author's Note: This is my very first iCarly fanfic so please be nice with the reviews**

**Carly's POV**

There I was lying on my bed holding a pen that has a Galaxy Wars symbol on it. A little boy gave it to me 8 years ago. He was the bravest and cutest guy I've ever seen. I always wonder why I can't find the guy that's perfect for me. I can't help thinking that maybe he is the perfect guy for me. But how will I find him? What am I thinking? I don't even know where he is. Maybe he has forgotten about me. After all it's been 8 years since I last saw him.

**FLASHBACK**

**8 years ago at a playground somewhere in Seattle**

_"I'm sorry"_ Three boys were making me say sorry for bumping into one of them, making his ice cream fall to the ground.

_"What did you say?"_ One of them grabbed me and and made me kneel on the ground.

_"I'm sorry"_ I said as tears began to fall from my eyes.

_"Please let me go."_ I begged them to let me go but another one of them grabbed me and put me on a swing.

_"What are you going to do to me?"_ I asked as he pushed the swing so hard that I fell on the ground. I cried because of so much pain. I heard them laughing at me.

_"Stop it!_ Can't you see she's crying already?" I heard a voice and I opened my eyes only to see a boy wearing a Galaxy Wars T-shirt in front of me.

_"I won't let you guys hurt her anymore!"_ he said as he clutches his fist and runs towards them only to be grabbed by one of them.

_"Who are you kidding you wimp? We're bigger and stronger than you. How could you possibly defeat us?"_ he said as he threw the boy on the ground.

_"You guys don't know what I can do."_ The boy reached inside his right pocket and pulled out a gun. Well it doesn't look like a real gun it looks more like a toy gun. The boy aimed the gun at them.

_"This gun can fire lasers and make you guys go bye-bye."_ The three big boys laughed at the smaller boy.

_"We know that's just a toy gun kid."_ One of them said as the boy threw the gun at one of them knocking him down to the ground.

_"Didn't see that coming did you?" _The boy said as he began punching the boy that's been just knocked down.

_"Take this and another one of this!"_ he continued punching until the other two guys grabbed him and started beating him up.

_"Carly!"_ I saw my brother Spencer approaching me. I was still crying because of the pain.

_"Carly are you okay?"_ he asked as he put his hand on my back.

_"Those boys did a horrible thing to me Spencer."_ I said as I pointed to the three boys who are beating the boy that saved me. I continued crying as Spencer walked towards the three boys.

_"Hey you kids!" _The three boys stopped beating the little boy and started to run. Spencer saw the little boy who saved me and helped him stand up.

_"Are you alright kid?"_ he said as helped him stand up.

_"Yeah I'm alright." _Spencer walked to me and patted me on my back

_"Carly, I'm just going to find the boys who hurt you okay? I'll be back as soon as I can"_ Spencer kissed me on the forehead and walked to the direction where the three boys run to. I was still crying because of the pain that I was experiencing right now.

_"Stop crying. Those boys are gone. They won't hurt you again."_ I saw the boy looking at me.

_"But it still hurts."_ I still continued crying.

_"If you won't stop crying then I'll just have to do this!"_ he started tickling me and I began laughing, forgetting the pain that I'm experiencing

_"Stop it!"_ I laughed some more. _"Will you stop crying?"_ he said as he tickled me some more

_"Only if you stop tickling me!"_ I said as I continued laughing. He stopped tickling me and sat down beside me.

_"Thanks for saving me."_ I looked at him and smiled.

_"Don't mention it."_ I just remembered that he got beaten up by those boys

_"Are you okay?"_ I asked as I looked at the blood flowing from the side of his lips

_"I'm fine."_ he said as he wiped the blood off his lips.

_"It's time to go home Frederick!"_ I heard a female voice shout as the boy looked behind him.

_"So you're name's Frederick."_ I said as looked at him

Yup. _"What's yours?" _

_"I'm Carly" _

_"Nice to meet you Carly" _he said as he looked up at the sky.

_"That was really brave of you Frederick."_ I said as I looked at him

_"Well you were in trouble and I know I have to help somehow"_ he stood up and reached inside his left pocket and pulled a pen that has the Galaxy Wars logo on it.

_"Here you can have this" _he gave the pen to me and stood up.

_"Wait, why are you giving this to me?"_ I asked reluctantly taking the pen

_"I don't know. I just think it'll be nice for you to have something to remember me by"_ he said as he sat down beside me.

_"Well you can have my bracelet"_ I said as I remove my pink bracelet and gave it to him.

_"Thanks" _he stood up and began to walk away from me

_"Wait! Will I see you again?"_ I asked as I stood up and face him

_"Of course I'll see you again"_ he faced me and walked back towards me

_"But how will I know that it's you?"_ I asked again

_"Easy. You'll know that it's me because of the bracelet you gave me" _he said as he held my bracelet up

_"And you'll know that it's me because of the pen you gave me"_ I said as I held his pen up

_"Well I've got to get going Carly. My mom's going to panic if I don't get there in time"_ he said as he continued walking away from me.

_"Frederick wait!"_ he turned around and I walked towards him

_"Thanks again for saving me from those mean boys"_ I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

_"No problem Carly"_ he said as he blushed.

_"Well I gotta get going Carly. Bye"_ he said as he continued walking away from me until I can see him no more.

_"Carly!"_ I heard my Spencer calling me and I ran to him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I know we will meet someday. I know we will. But what if I was wrong? What if Freddie is the perfect guy for me? I mean he's so kind, caring and he's always there for me when I need him. Everyone's even telling me that Freddie and I make a good couple and I always say that we're just best friends. That's why I always rejected him every time he asks me out on a date. But all that changed when he saved my life. I started to realize that he would do everything for me. He would even sacrifice his own life for me. That's why I fell in love with him because I now know that he will do everything for me just to make me happy. But one night we talked about our relationship.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Wow. You seriously don't wanna kiss me. Why?"_ I asked because he retreated from our kiss for the second time.

He explained everything to me.

I then turned around to think. It finally came to me. _"You mean like what Sam did at Nose Moseby because he got her all that…_

_"BACON"_ we said in unison. _"Yeah, exactly"_

_"So you don't want me to be your girlfriend?"_ I asked him again

_"No, I do but…I think we should wait a while. Until I'm out of this cast and this whole hero thing wears off…and then if you still want to be my girlfriend, I'd be really excited about it."_

_"Okay"_ I said agreeing with him

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Freddie's POV**

After updating the iCarly website I turned my laptop off and sat on my bed. I reached for my jewelry box. I still think that I should throw this away. Why did my mom even gave me this? Oh yeah, she was expecting a girl. Anyway, I reached inside the box and pulled a pink bracelet out. This was the only thing that reminded of that girl I saved 8 years ago. I think her name was Haley.

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
